


Lip Service

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), Exhibitionism, F/M, Goblins, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Henry is a goblin with an absurdly large cock and a tall pretty dragonborn girlfriend who loves and bullies him in equal measures.  In this short story, a lewd proposition and oral teasing leads to the otherwise shy and polite Henry face-fucking his girlfriend in front of her colleagues on what amounts to magic webcam.  Please enjoy!
Kudos: 17





	Lip Service

Henry yawned. The early morning sun was creeping through the curtained windows of his office, a slit of warm summer light splitting the floor in half as he walked across it. Adjusting his fluffy, loose sleeping robe, the goblin walked over and dared to venture into the light. Shutting his eyes a good nine-tenths, he reached one hand up- the other loosely gripping a bit of buttered bread- and tugged the pull braid. The curtains opened and the blinding light of the sun hit him with such force that would have blown his hair back, could it possibly have done so.

Henry shut his eyes tight and sighed, feeling the warm light of the sun on his skin. Even through a dusty window, which he certainly meant to clean some time soon, the light was unkind to the eyes of one who grew up in a forest living a mostly nocturnal life. Over the years of working in timber to taking up an apprenticeship under an architect, the hardest change Henry had had to make was getting used to waking up in the morning. Didn’t the sun know better than to be so offensively bright? 

The goblin took a bite of his toast and meandered over to the drafting table where a dozen parchments sat half-finished next to a handful of tools and quills. The table itself was small and compact, with most of its size focused into a large area for working so that its legs and seating area wouldn’t conflict with a smaller abode. But, since being promoted to journeyman and gaining several lucrative contracts, Henry had found himself forced to move to an area closer to his place of work: The Noble’s District. As such, the home he now lived in (much to the dismay of his landlords and neighbors) was quite a bit larger than he was used to. One of the many downsides of this was that, while his table and other personal furniture was built to scale for a 4ft. tall goblin, the house was built for much larger humans.

One of the benefits, however, was that his morning buttered bread was quite large.

The morning turned to Noon as hours of work passed. Henry was a slow starter, with the first few minutes spent sleepily waking up before pretending to get ready for work for half an hour, followed by a minimum of ten minutes dedicated solely to slipping into a deep crisis of self-doubt wherein the goblin questioned whether or not he was even a proper architect and why he’d been able to get away with it for this long, and whether those around him genuinely bought into the lie of his skills or were just playing a cruel extended joke on him for daring to think he could develop such a talent while feeling like an outsider the entire time.

Then, it was time for basic drafting and checking up on last night’s work.

Henry was long-past the “imposter syndrome anxiety attack” portion of the morning, steadily measuring out lines with his compass, when he heard the door to the office creak open. A draft introduced itself to the room to the tune of soft, distant harp music and the sweet smell of blueberries. He didn’t need to turn around to know that his girlfriend had let herself in, already long used to such intrusions, but nothing could brighten his day like the sight of her face, so he did anyway. Swiveling about in his finely polished wooden chair, Henry saw his stunning partner approaching and fell in love all over again, her beauty one that most folk would reckon comes with a high risk of butterflies and light-headedness. 

Perra, love of his life, was radiant as always as she stepped across the hardwood floor of his office. A cluttered multitude of long, thin spines stretched from the top of her head like bristling hair down to the back of her neck, the deepest onyx contrasting her beautiful scales. They were lovely oceanic shades of cerulean at the center of her chest and neck, lightening as they spread outward to a beautiful shimmering sapphire color. The fire of creativity and curiosity burned ever bright in her eyes, dancing at the edges of their yellowish-gold pools which were so clearly visible thanks to her uplifted brow. And her body, oh poets her body; Henry could go on forever about her tall, slender form and the long graceful legs that held it aloft, or the thick-trunked tail covered in scales that shone like treasures, visible even now as it poked out through a diamond-shaped hole in the back of her summer robes.

A cheery smile split Henry’s face, a row of razor-sharp fangs showing brightly in the sunlight as he spoke.

“Good morning darli-“

“Kindly remove your pants,” she stated flatly, quickly padding over to loom over him with a smile. Henry swallowed, eyes wide like a prey animal caught in the light of a bullseye lantern. A bead of sweat formed and rolled down his cheek in record time.  
“W-what ever could you need that for?” he asked, voice quivering despite an effort to maintain polite accord. 

Perra’s grin grew, showing narrow fangs common to dragonborn and goblin alike but which never failed to send a delightful shiver down her boyfriend’s spine when he saw them. She was looking at him the way a cat might eye a fine fat mouse, and it was an expression he knew all too well.

“Shall I flatter you, or shall I be honest?” she asked, her voice like a relaxed song as it drifted through the air. Henry swallowed again, then found himself wanting. He adjusted his position in his chair and held himself more upright, reaching up to brush a few stray hairs out of his face. He always felt like he had to look his best around Perra, even though the girl never implied such. It was something akin to inspiration, he supposed.

“Be honest,” he squeaked, his voice cracking slightly as his volume dropped midway through. Perra’s mischievous grin made him feel like he was about to be kidnapped, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

“My friends from the Mage’s guild don’t believe that you’re possessed of a magnificent cock, and I want to demonstrate its length to them with my Snapshot spell.”

Henry nearly felt his heart stop. A beat passed, wherein he looked incredulously up at his girlfriend, her smile unfaltering and her gaze like a nonverbal dare. The goblin glanced to each side as though expecting a crowd of people to have formed to watch him decide, but when it turned out they were still very much alone, he swallowed yet again and locked eyes with his lovely dragonborn.

“Alright,” he managed.

Perra’s eyes lit up like fireworks and she swept down over him, on her knees before the chair with a big grin on her face. Her tall, slinky frame meant that she was still face-to-face with the goblin in his swivel chair, a fact that sent tingling sparks up his spine.

“Go on then, show it to me,” she whispered excitedly. Henry cleared his throat and reached down, untying the silk belt around his waist and tugging it through a small loop through which it held the robes shut. As the silk belt fell off to the side and dangled there beside the chair, Henry nervously fiddled with the hem of his robe and pulled it open, revealing his lithe, nude form beneath. Perra’s eyes ate him up, her greedy gaze descending across his well-defined collar, down a thin and shapely chest to a soft and slender stomach. His hips, slender but slightly curvy thanks to his family’s penchant for bottom-heavy folk, led to beautiful lithe legs free of hair that sat crossed atop the chair down to the floor. His skin was a lovely pale shade of greenish-blue, teal in places well-lit by the sun and pleasantly dark in others.

The dragonborn’s eyes filled with the glint of a predator eying its meal as they settled upon his long, thick member lying innocently across his shapely thighs. It was a darker shade than the rest of him, and so was the heavy sack lazily sitting beneath. He wasn’t hard at the moment, she recognized with a pang of disappointment.

“I need it at its fullest length,” she bemoaned, reaching out and slipping her fingers beneath the member before hefting it up and letting it slap back down onto his thighs. Henry felt that telltale spark of attention paid, and in return his body began immediately shifting around every bit of blood circulation it could to get him ready for action the way a person’s does when a lover touches them so directly. With a pleasant shudder rumbling through his body, the little goblin reached down and grasped his member.  
Perra’s gaze followed her boyfriend’s cock as he lifted it into the air and began to stroke along its mostly soft length. The sight and smell of her little lover’s member caused something to shift in the girl, her demeanor quieting as she watched with bated breath. Her heart was beating to the throbbing of Henry’s dick, her eyes enraptured by it as it grew and hardened. Slowly the shadow of the goblin’s member grew to cover Perra’s face as it stood twelve inches in the air before her, silhouetted by the slender figure of his body.

The dragonborn had to lick her lips to stop from drooling.

“H-how’s that, my dear?” Henry stuttered, his voice drawling cutely thanks to the incredible amount of blood that was no longer flowing to his brain. He tilted his head to the side and glanced around his thick, pulsating member to look at his lover, whose eyes were firmly planted on his dick.

“That’s great,” she sighed dreamily. For a moment she was lost in it, reaching out with a gentle claw to stroke down along the length and gently grasp the base, replacing Henry’s hand. Leaning forward almost instinctively until her face was mere inches away, she inhaled the goblin’s heady musk and her eyes sharpened like a wildcat who’d just seen something flicker out of the corner of its vision. The dragonborn remembered herself and the purpose of her visit and, hesitating only a moment, finally reached into a stylish pouch on the side of her belt and withdrew a small glass lens.

“Okay, let’s take a snapshot,” she mused, holding the lens up and releasing Henry’s cock to perform a quick motion with her hands. As she did so, Henry groaned as his member, so heavy and thick, drooped down and slapped gently against his thigh. Perra giggled and quirked and eyebrow at her love.

“Make it stand up all the way,” she whined, barely hiding the admiration in her voice.

“I c-can’t,” Henry replied with an apologetic smile, “it needs… more help?”

“Ah,” the girl responded, a familiar glint in her eyes.

Henry gasped and dug his fingers into his own thighs, leaning back in his chair as Perra swept forward. Her hands went to his thighs as well, immediately clasping over his and totally enveloping them, trapping him in a playful way. Suddenly her face was against his cock, a sloppy kiss planted against the middle of his shaft that forced a little groan from the goblin, who shut his eyes to cope. He could feel his heavy member leaning against the soft, smooth scales of Perra’s face, something weighty and satisfying to the sensation. Gently opening one eye as if to check if the coast was clear, Henry’s gaze fell upon the face of his lover half-covered by his own throbbing cock. One glimmering golden eye was peering at him from behind the shaft, like a panther in the brush eying its lunch.

Perra opened her mouth teasingly slowly, hot breath caressing the sensitive shaft of her lover’s member. Her lips grazed it at first, nose pressed against it as she inhaled Henry’s taste and scent. Then, the dragonborn’s tongue curled out from her maw, passing over her sharp fangs and pressing against the entire bottom half of the goblin’s dick, the tip grazing his sensitive balls. She coaxed a shaky moan from her boyfriend, a reward in its own right, and slowly licked up the entire length of his cock until her tongue curled twice around the tip.

Achingly slowly, the dragonborn’s tongue slid across the tip as it uncurled, each inch teasing the rather reactive skin beneath the head in turn. By the time her tongue finally slid free of Henry’s cock, the tip was shimmering with saliva and the entire thing pulsed and jumped with excitement. It stood fully-erect and impressively hard, and Henry’s expression read just how much effort it took his little body to hold such a powerful thing upright, beads of sweat rolling down his cute forehead as his cheeks turned a pale blue.

“Perfect, just like the rest of you,” Perra murmured, her voice like a song. The dragonborn held the glass lens aloft and, as though trying to decide on what might make the perfect picture, grasped Henry’s cock and fidgeted with it and the lens over and over again in various poses. Finally, she settled on one, much to the goblin’s relief: Henry’s cock laid across the bridge of her snout, completely covering her eyes and extending well past her head in either direction. A huge smile was plastered on her face, the kind of pride usually reserved for a best friend’s wedding or a trophy ceremony. She held the lens high and angled it down towards her, tracing a quick motion with her other hand and speaking a gentle word of power.

The spell was cast with a bright flash of light and, before her in the air, a perfect recreation of the scene she’d captured hung in the air. Henry blushed deeply as he watched his girlfriend release his cock and admire the shimmering ethereal capture, cooing delightfully. She reached out and touched the photograph and, with the casting of a second spell, sent it off into the ether to arrive who knows where. The goblin cleared his throat.

“Who’s going to see that?” he asked meekly. Perra chirped happily and stood to her feet, leaving his cock standing upright and aching for more attention.

“A few of my fellow researchers at the guild. Oh, and whoever they might send it to, I suppose.”

Henry’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, a combination of pride and anxiety welling up inside. He wondered briefly if they would… like seeing it? Perra certainly seemed to. In fact, she bothered him all the time to simply glimpse it, a happenstance they both fondly compared to his wanting to see her beautiful posterior any chance he could.

By the time Henry realized his girlfriend was no longer standing before him, she was already crossing the threshold of the door.

“Thanks for your help, darling! I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Before the man could protest, Perra was gone down the hall and rounding the corner. He looked at her disappearing form and then down to his cock, rock-hard and throbbing, a glistening sheen of saliva covering the tip. Henry bit down on his lip as he reached out and touched it, gently running his fingers over the head and tugging the foreskin down a bit, revealing the most sensitive spot to his digits. He groaned and gasped, whining needily about the state his lover had left him in. He wondered for a moment if that was really all she was going to do, but as the seconds passed and no sight of his girlfriend reemerged, he had to come to terms with it.

Or did he?

Henry furrowed his brow as he looked longingly down at his own member, thick and hard and aching for more attention. He’d done Perra quite the favor, he felt, and it wouldn’t be too much to ask for some relief. At least, if she was okay with it. He groaned; a moral conundrum larger than that of sexual favors from one’s partner was one he’d never come across. Perhaps he could just… see if she was up for it. Perra was always up for it, he thought with a mischievous grin.

The goblin slid off his chair and headed off right away, his cock slapping against his thighs as he walked and his pajama robes trailing behind him. Heading down the hall, he approached the corner and heard, to his surprise, his girlfriend’s voice proudly echoing off the walls of the nearby kitchen. Rounding the corner and heading over to the doorway, he peeked out from behind it and listened.

Perra was leaning back in her favorite of Henry’s wooden chairs, a handful of blueberries in her palm while the other hand held aloft some kind of magic orb. Spectral arcane energies wafted off the orb in a sphere, and through it he could see several giddy-looking cohorts of Perra’s all dressed in their summer robes. The dragonborn was chatting without a care in the world, occasionally popping a blueberry into her mouth whenever her fellows had something to say.

“I told you it was impressive,” she gushed cockily. A row of giggles came over the other end.

“It’s massive! How does the man even think when it’s like that?” a cute girl enthused from across the magic line, hands anxiously running through her long white hair and a huge smile plastered on her face. Her ears were long and pointed, signifying her elvish ancestry.

“It can’t possibly be real,” another said.

“Oh it’s quite real, and quite a treat,” Perra replied with a cool grin.

“Have you two even had sex? How can you possibly take such a thing?” another girl questioned, though her giddy excitement was audible beneath the interrogation.

“It’s a bit like… a high-class dessert,” Perra mused, popping another blueberry into her mouth. A bookish-looking girl on the other end ran a hand over her own head, pushing aside two furry mouse ears atop her head. She was blushing like crazy, visible even across the hazy magical connection.

“You can only have it once in a while?” she offered, seemingly embarrassed just by finishing the thought as a nervous giggle permeated the group. Perra smiled and looked right at the other girls.

“I have it as often as possible, whenever I want.”

A ring of tittering laughter spread throughout the group of girls as Henry watched from his hiding place at the door. There was something about knowing they’d all seen his member and now, to Perra’s face, were enthusing about it and questioning if it could even be real. It lit a fire inside the goblin like nothing else had. A fire that flickered whenever Perra mused so confidently about it. She was always playful, always cocky, always so sure of herself, and a marvelous mischief spread across Henry’s face as he saw the opportunity to turn the tables for once.

“I still can’t believe how big it is, I’ve got to show- IS THAT HIM!”

Perra smirked and she turned to look over her shoulder, eager to see how her boyfriend was going to handle something like this. He’d always been so meek and shy, which was a shame when he was such a brilliant and funny man, and so beautiful in every regard. Her smile dropped, however, when she saw exactly how Henry looked as he waltzed right up to her. Namely, that his cock was hanging down to his knees in open view.

Dear god this was embarrassing. Henry kept his jaw straight and tight as he walked, carrying so much tension that he must have looked like a town guard on patrol. Sweat was rolling down his brow and cheeks and he hoped against all hope that nobody could tell. Swallowing down the last ounce of courage he could muster, the goblin strode into plain view right up beside his girlfriend.

A chorus of giggles and ecstatic cries sounded out over the magic sphere as Henry stepped over to the table Perra was sitting at. He dragged a chair out from under it and, rather than sit in it, climbed up onto it and used it as a stepping stone to reach the table. He hopped right up onto the breakfast table and strode over to his girlfriend’s spot, where she sat slack jawed and completely still.

“Hey,” he squeaked, his voice belying the fact he was utterly wracked with nerves. Likewise, his cheeks were burning a bright blue, and it was everything he could do to lurch off the table and run out of the room. If it hadn’t been for the raging erection drawing every last bit of circulation to his core, the goblin’s brain might have been able to form coherent thoughts long enough to realize this was a horrible idea.

Perra opened her mouth to speak, but only a soft grunt came out. Henry’s gaze went to her lips and the luscious, soft tongue sitting behind them, and his brow raised slightly. The goblin reached out with one hand, taking Perra’s chin and tugging it forward as his other hand hefted his massive cock up against her mouth. The dragonborn, perhaps overwhelmed or truly into this kind of display, instinctively opened her maw and Henry wasted no time pushing his cock past her lips with a groan of relief. The hand holding her chin slid across her jaw and cheeks to the back of her head, where he pulled forward and thrusted his hips.

Perra’s mouth kissed her boyfriend’s hips as every inch of his cock pushed down her throat. Henry groaned, absolute bliss warbling his voice until nothing but lewd noises spilled from his lips, and began roughly fucking his girlfriend’s face in front of her friends. The dragonborn was, to her credit, doing obscenely well; she had long-since learned how to suppress her gag reflex after seeing Henry nude at the bathhouse that one time, and a solid year of girlfriend experience meant she had plenty of time to practice. Perra sputtered a few times, the goblin’s massive dick dragging saliva from her throat with every withdrawal, but otherwise she thoroughly enjoyed it.

Henry purred with ecstasy as he fucked the dragonborn’s mouth, his heavy balls bouncing against her chin with every thrust. His hips moved deep and steady, making for long thrusts of his cock to reach the back of Perra’s throat every single time. As he looked up at the ceiling, the goblin found himself foggy with bliss, only barely paying attention to his surroundings. The effort with which his small body kept such a huge member hard was clear to any who beheld him, from his half-lidded eyes to the sweat rolling down his slender chest to his expression of pure, dumb pleasure.

The goblin’s long, floppy ears were treated to the lovely sounds of his girlfriend’s muffled moans and occasional gasps for breath, but an unfamiliar voice brought him back to the real world. He turned and looked into the magic sphere, still held aloft by his girlfriend who was doing her absolute best to concentrate on keeping the spell stable, and the several young women catcalling or staring at him through it. His eyes locked onto each of theirs in turn, and he smiled as sweat rolled down his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you,” he mumbled through a tired but genuine smile. One of the girls, the one with the mouse ears and thick spectacles, covered her face with both hands but allowed her eyes to see between her fingers. Another, a cute fire genasi with deep umber skin and punky platinum blond hair, smiled cockily and waved. A few more were whooping and catcalling in the background, but the white-haired elvish girl from earlier could no longer contain herself. She cupped both hands around her mouth and shouted.

“SHOW US HOW MUCH SEED YOU CAN SPILL!” 

Henry’s jaw would have dropped if he was in the right state of mind, but instead he felt a pang of absolutely shocking excitement burst through his chest. He gazed down at his lover’s face and, without thinking twice, wrapped a hand up in her hair-spines and pulled back on them, tugging his cock free. It slipped from between Perra’s lips, the dragonborn letting out a loud sputtering cough and gasping for air before looking up at her boyfriend. Henry was standing atop the table, stroking his long, spit-slick cock in her face, right in front of her friends. She simply had no choice but to grab his ass with one hand, lean forward, and shove her face right up against his sack.

With Perra lovingly running her eager tongue over his sensitive balls and his own hand hurriedly stroking half the length of his shaft, Henry was in for a big one. The goblin’s voice cracked cutely as he moaned and whined, hot bliss shooting through his body in a shuddering orgasm that left his legs wobbly. He pointed his cock straight upwards, thick ropes of hot cum spilling out in every direction as his hand rapidly jerked across the upper half of the shaft. Each stroke pulled and pushed his foreskin, tugging it down to reveal the entire head of his cock to the onlookers or bunching it up in an obscenely pleasurable way around the sensitive spots beneath the tip.

Hot, thick cum splattered against Henry’s face and chest as waves of pure ecstasy washed over him to the tune of cheers from all the girls on the other end of the line, except the mousegirl who was simply crying out in pure embarrassment and excitement from behind her spectacles. Hot ropes of seed spilled across Perra’s face as she eagerly helped herself to her boyfriend’s taste and smell, tongue lavishing affection onto his heavy balls as they twitched cutely against her mouth. She shut her eyes as thick drops of cum splashed against her muzzle and brow, dripping down her cheeks and lips and some, somehow, getting onto her dress. She’d worry about cleaning it later, focused now on giving Henry the hottest orgasm he’d ever have and would likely ever have until next week or so.

Henry’s eyes opened to see his girlfriend looming over him, a predatory smile on her face. He was lying on the breakfast table, cock slowly ebbing down to a more manageable size for his heart to handle.

“Did I lie down again?” he asked groggily, and Perra murmured an affirmative.

“You made a huge mess and then sat down, then just splayed out all cute and sleepy on the table,” she explained. Henry chuckled, his voice croaky from the quick nap. His eyelids were heavy, and so the pleased goblin let them shut as he lied there, basking in the warm heat of summer coming in through the windows. He could feel his girlfriend moving in close overhead and thought perhaps a kiss was in order. Instead, the heady scent of need and lust filled his nostrils, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her bare pussy descending onto his face.

“Get me nice and ready,” Perra cooed as she grinded her dripping sex against the goblin’s cute lips and long, hot tongue, “because your next big load is going right in here.”

Henry started to get light-headed again, and he mumbled a very eager and muffled affirmative.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
